Where Did Love Go?
by Complicated021
Summary: RikuNami, request-an dari Hikari Shourai./ I replaced her in you heart, and you replaced him in my heart..


A/N: HALO. Maaf saya telat publish-_- kerjaan di skolah bnyk banget (ga nyangka). Seminggu berat, sya smpe tidur Cuma 4 jam!(huee) apa lagi pnya ade kelas 6 sd, kok sya yg kewalahan ya(?). Ulangan juga, gilee.. uda ngerjain ulangan mtk susah payah… KERTAS ULANGAN DIHILANGKAN GURUNYA (maklum lah, gurunya sdh tua~)

Yap, maap untuk _**Hikari Shourai**_, emang nih, sya lgi krisis hidup-_-(duakk) karena ini request dri anda, sya harap enak dibaca! :D So.. ENJOY (^^)b

* * *

**Where Did Love Go?**

**.**

**.**

_You replaced him in my heart_

_And I replaced her in your heart_

_._

_._

* * *

_ "Minggir, tuan dan nyonya. Kalian menghalangi jalan."_

_"Minggirlah! Tenang, kami sedang mengangkutnya!"_

_Namine hanya menatap orang yang diangkut oleh kedua petugas ambulans tersebut dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Matanya semakin melebar saking terkejutnya ketika ia melihat dengan jelas siapa yang telah bersimbah darah tersebut._

_Namine semakin menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha tidak menerima kenyataan, menganggapnya sebagai halusinasi. Namun, usahanya sia-sia._

_"Tidak—"_

-...-

RING! RING!

Namine membuka matanya sekejap dan merasa sekujur tubuhnya basah oleh keringat. Sebuah kenangan pahit yang sangat ingin dilupakannya berputar kembali. Padahal ia sudah mencoba untuk menghapusnya. Tapi memori tersebut melekat pada dirinya. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Pelajaran saya sampai di sini. Sampai ketemu minggu depan."

Namine segera merapikan mejanya dan menaruh buku-bukunya ke dalam ranselnya, sekaligus memakai ranselnya bersiap-siap untuk keluar bersama para murid-murid lainnya.

"Kecuali anda, Namine Watterson."

Namine menghentikan langkahnya begitu ia mendengar suara gurunya yang bernama Tifa Lockhart memanggilnya. Menelan ludah karena gugup, Namine berjalan menuju meja gurunya.

"Ya, Ms. Lockhart?"

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Nak?" Tifa bertanya dengan nada khawatir sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. "Selama pelajaran kau melamun. Dan aku yakin kau sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pelajaran."

Namine menundukkan kepalanya merasa malu di depan gurunya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ia telah melamun sampai membuat guru favoritnya berkata seperti itu.

"Maafkan saya, Ms. Lockhart. Saya.. saya_—_"

"Untuk sekarang, simpan kata-katamu, Watterson. Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu selama pelajaranku?" Tifa bertanya pada muridnya berhati-hati sekaligus mengharapkan sebuah jawaban.

Sayangnya, Namine tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya putus asa sambil bergumam, "Entahlah, Ms. Lockhart.. Hanya saja, saya.. saya.."

Tifa menatap muridnya penuh empati sambil menghela napas perlahan. "Ini tentang _dia_, ya?"

Namine mengangguk pelan dan wajahnya mulai pucat. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal apa yang telah mengganggunya selama ini di depan gurunya yang sangat tahu Namine.

"Namine, aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi _dia._ Dia anak yang baik. Tapi, aku mohon jangan membawanya ke dalam pelajaranku," Tifa berkata sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, "dan satu hal lagi, kau harus bisa melepaskan_nya_. Dia harus hidup tenang di sana."

"Ta-tapi, aku sudah berusaha," kata Namine. "Aku sudah mencoba melupakan kejadian itu dan... Tidak bisa. Selalu ada lubang di hatiku mengingat dia telah pergi. Padahal aku sangat mencintainya. Tidak bisakah waktu kembali berulang? Agar aku bisa menyatakan betapa aku mencintainya, dan mengatakan setidaknya 'selamat tinggal' sebelum dia pergi?"

Tifa menghela napas sambil menaruh jarinya ke dagu Namine, mempertemukan wajahnya dengan wajah muridnya yang pucat sekali dari sebelumnya. Tifa tersenyum lembut sambil menjawab, "Mungkin. Terkadang ditinggal seseorang yang kau cintai memang menyakitkan. Tapi kau tidak bisa terus begini. Ia juga sangat mencintaimu. Aku melihat caranya tersenyum padamu, menyapamu.. Kali ini, kau harus maju. Ia pastinya tidak ingin kau begini terus."

"Lalu bagaimana aku melakukannya?" Namine bertanya. Matanya berair dan merah, wajahnya pun basah.

Sambil mencoba menghibur Namine, Tifa menjawab, "Kau akan tahu sendiri."

.

.

-...-

Namine berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah menuju lokernya. Ia membuka lokernya yang sudah mulai berkarat dan kertas berserakan di mana-mana begitu ia berhasil membukanya. Sambil mendesah, Namine memungutinya satu per satu lalu ia melihat sebuah foto yang jatuh dari pintu lokernya. Foto seseorang yang dicintainya.

Mencoba melupakannya, Namine menaruh semua kertas termasuk foto tersebut ke dalam lokernya, tidak peduli seberapa berantakan isinya. Sekolah sudah selesai, buat apa beres-beres?

"Namine!"

Namine menoleh dan melihat saudaranya, Kairi berjalan menuju ke arahnya bersama dengan pacarnya, Sora.

"Kau bebas setelah ini?" tanya Kairi. "Olette dan aku berniat pergi ke mall untuk membeli beberapa baju baru yang sedang diskon! Kau mau ikut?"

Namine menggelengkan kepalanya, "Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku ada acara."

"Acara apa?"

Namine menghela napas panjang lalu bergumam, "Mengunjungi makam. Makam_nya_."

Sora membulatkan matanya terkejut lalu ia melihat jam tangannya, "Tidak biasa kau ke makam_nya_ nanti. Biasanya kau mengunjungi_nya_ setiap sore."

Namine mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil tersenyum lemah, "Aku harus menjaga rumah. Kedua orang tuaku sedang pergi ke luar kota. Dan Kairi, kau tidak perlu mengajakku untuk menghiburku. Tapi, aku berterima kasih atas usahamu." Setelah itu, Namine membalikkan badannya dan berjalan dengan kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku jaketnya menuju pintu keluar.

"..Aku gagal lagi," Kairi menghela napas sambil memijit keningnya.

"Tidak, kau tidak gagal," Sora mengelus punggung Kairi, mencoba menenangkannya. "Usahamu baik."

"Tapi ia masih terlihat sedih," Kairi menatap punggung Namine dari kejauhan, "aku merasa gagal sebagai saudarinya."

"Kau tidak akan menyangka, tapi..," Sora memasang senyum sedih diwajahnya, "aku juga merasa gagal. Gagal sebagai saudara kembar_nya_."

.

.

-...-

Namine menggenggam erat sebuket bunga krisan sambil berjalan memasuki area pemakaman. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, melihat keadaan pemakaman. Sepi.

Namine melangkahkan kakinya, melewati nisan demi nisan. Langkahnya terhenti begitu ia sampai ke tempat_nya._ Namine duduk di atas rerumputan dan menatap nisan tersebut yang masih saja terlihat baru padahal sudah berbulan-bulan orang _itu_ meninggalkannya.

Sambil menatap lembut nisan itu, Namine meletakkan buket bunga krisan tersebut ke atas makam_nya_ dan membersihkannya dari daun-daun yang berguguran. Ia mengelus nisan itu dengan penuh kasih sayang sambil tersenyum. Senyum rasa bersalah.

"..Maafkan aku___—_," Namine menarik napas lalu menghempaskannya pelan-pelan, bersamaan dengan air matanya yang tumpah dan mengalir ke pipinya. Terlalu sulitkah baginya mengatakan 'maafkan aku' pada seseorang yang telah tiada?

"Maafkan aku, Roxas..," Namine berkata pelan, nyaris berbisik, "kalau saja.. kalau saja saat itu aku—hah.. betapa bodohnya diriku. Aku terlalu kekanak-kanakan..menyebabkan pertengkaran konyol seperti itu. Seandainya saja.. waktu terulang kembali, apakah kau tidak akan seperti ini?"

Namine merasa dirinya seperti orang bodoh. Bodoh karena membuat orang yang dicintainya menjadi seperti ini. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi selain mendatangi makam_nya_ untuk memperingati hari kepergian_nya_, sambil berkata minta maaf.

Namine beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil berkata minta maaf ratusan kali, walaupun hal itu tidak akan membawa_nya_ kembali padanya. Setelah itu, Namine membalikkan badannya, melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pemakaman. Dan begitu ia sampai di gerbang, ia menabrak seseorang.

"Ah! Maaf! Apa kau tidak apa?" Namine berkata nyaris histeris, karena ia menabrak seseorang sampai orang itu—pria itu, menjatuhkan sebuket bunga krisannya. _Sepertinya ia datang ke sini dengan niat yang sama denganku_, batin Namine.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," kata pria tersebut sambil mengambil kembali bunga krisannya, "aku sendiri tidak lihat-lihat. Toh, entar aku juga beli yang baru lagi."

Namine, untuk sesaat, menatap penampilan pria tersebut. Rambut silver dengan mata berwarna emerald yang berkesan lembut, namun terlihat tegas. Namine terdiam sesaat menatap pria di depannya yang memeriksa kondisi bunganya.

"Aiih, sepertinya sudah tidak bagus lagi," pria itu berkata begitu ia menemukan salah satu bunganya berdebu dari yang lainnya, "aku harus membelinya lagi—"

"Tu-tunggu," Namine berkata, mencegah kepergian pria itu yang hendak kembali ke toko bunga yang tidak jauh dari pemakaman, "biarkan aku saja yang membelinya untukmu. Maksudku..gara-gara aku bunga itu tidak kelihatan baru seperti sebelumnya, kan?"

"Ehh... Memang sih—"

"Biarkan aku menggantikannya untukmu," Namine berkata sambil berjalan melewati pria itu dengan rasa bersalah paling dalam. Membuat bunga yang disiapkan pria itu untuk seseorang yang penting baginya menjadi rusak dan kotor. Namine jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Hei hei hei.. kau tidak perlu—" Namine tetap menghiraukan pria itu sambil tetap berjalan menuju ke toko bunga. "Aku sungguh-sungguh, kau tidak perlu menggantikannya. Maksudku, ini hanya bunga," kata pria itu sambil menghampiri Namine yang sudah sampai ke toko bunga.

"Ya, bunga yang ingin kau berikan untuk seseorang yang sangat penting bagimu, kan? Aku tahu," Namine menekan bel yang ada di meja sambil berkata pada pria itu, "dan aku bersungguh-sungguh, aku harus menggantikannya."

Seorang perempuan berambut hitam sebahu dengan ikat kepala di dahinya yang bertuliskan _Ramo De Flores_, sesuai dengan nama tokonya menghampiri Namine, "Ah kalau bukan Namine siapa lagi? Ada yang bisa kubantu, Nam?"

"Aku pesan yang krisan lagi, Yuffie," jawab Namine singkat.

Yuffie membulatkan matanya terkejut, "Woo, bukankah kau sudah membelinya—entahlah, sekitar sejam yang lalu mungkin?"

"Aku membelinya untuk orang ini," Namine berkata sambil menunjuk pria di sebelahnya yang terlihat kesal karena Namine bersikeras membelikan bunga untuknya, "aku merusak bunganya ketika berpapasan di pintu gerbang."

Yuffie menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti lalu masuk kembali untuk mengambil bunga krisan yang dipesan Namine, "Baiklah. Satu buket bunga krisan segera datang~"

"Kau wanita keras kepala," gumam pria di sebelah Namine yang menunggu Yuffie kembali dengan bunga krisan.

"Kau lebih keras kepala," balas Namine.

"Aku serius, kau tidak perlu membesar-besarkannya hanya untuk sebuah bunga."

"Bunga untuk orang yang—"

"—penting buatku, aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu berhentilah mengeluh."

"Aku tidak mengeluh."

"Kau terdengar seperti orang yang mengeluh. Dan hei, aku hanya membantumu."

"Kau terlalu membesar-besarkannya."

"Ayolah, kau beruntung karena hari ini aku masih bisa bersikap baik."

"Aku tidak perlu ban—"

"Bunga krisannya sudah datang!" pertengkaran tersebut terpecahkan oleh Yuffie yang berkata senang sambil memberi bunga krisan tersebut pada pria di sebelah Namine, "ah, kau kan baru saja membelinya di sini lima menit yang lalu. Lantas, Namine membelinya lagi untukmu. Ternyata dia menabrakmu, toh."

"..Yah, begitulah," jawab pria itu pelan.

Namine membuka dompetnya lalu bersiap-siap mengeluarkan sejumlah uang yang akan diberikan pada Yuffie sebagai bayarannya. Tapi, ternyata pria di sebelahnya itu cepat-cepat membayarnya sebelum Namine sempat mengeluarkan uangnya dari dompetnya.

"Ini bayarannya," pria itu berkata sambil menyerahkan uangnya pada Yuffie yang diterima Yuffie sendiri dengan semangat.

"Terima kasih, dan semoga beruntung!" Yuffie berkata sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Namine dan pria itu ketika pria itu sendiri menarik lengan Namine menjauhi toko.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Namine sedikit berteriak tidak percaya, "aku kan berusaha membelikannya untukmu."

"Ya, dan kau sudah melakukannya," jawab pria itu.

"Tapi kau membayarnya."

"Jadi?"

"Seharusnya aku kan?"

"Kau bilang kau akan membelikannya, bukan membayarnya," pria itu menjawabnya tegas.

"Aku pulang saja," Namine berkata sambil membalikkan badannya meninggalkan pria itu, "buang-buang waktu aku berbicara dengan orang asing sepertimu."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kita tidak berkenalan saja?" tanya pria itu yang membuat Namine menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap orang itu lagi.

"Kau pasti bercanda..," Namine bergumam, menganggap yang dikatakan pria itu lelucon.

"Ayolah, suatu hari kan kita pasti bertemu lagi. Kenapa tidak sekalian berkenalan saja?" pria itu berkata santai walau Namine sendiri menatapnya tidak percaya, "lagipula, aku sudah tahu kalau namamu Namine. Namine Watterson kan?"

Namine terlihat terkejut mendengarnya, "Hah?! Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Tertulis di dompetmu," pria itu tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Namine yang baginya masih kekanak-kanakan.

Namine menghela napas frustasi, "Urrgh! Baiklah. Siapa namamu?"

Pria itu mengeluarkan tangannya ke hadapan Namine, "Riku. Riku Segrave. Kau?"

Namine menyalaminya dengan penuh kesal, "kau sudah tahu namaku. Namine. Namine Watterson."

.

.

-...-

Sudah sebulan sejak peristiwa itu terjadi, Namine dan Riku semakin dekat satu sama lain, walaupun mereka sendiri hanya berpapasan ketika mengunjungi makam. Tapi setelah itu juga, Riku mulai bersedia mengantarkan Namine ke sekolah begitu tahu kalau Namine ingin bolos sekolah.

"Kau ini perempuan. Berumur 17 tahun. Masa depan masih luas," lagi-lagi Riku mengeluarkan ceramahnya ketika ia mengantar Namine ke sekolahnya empat hari berturut-turut, "selama kau masih punya umur panjang, isilah dengan belajar di sekolah. Kau pernah bilang sendiri kan kalau kau bercita-cita jadi seorang pelukis terkenal yang melebihi Pablo Picasso?"

_Ayolah, Namine. Aku yakin kau bisa mewujudkan cita-citamu! Cita-citamu itu besar! Berusaha mengalahkan Pablo Picas—entah apapun itu! Hahaha.._

Namine teringat dengan perkataan orang _itu_ setelah mendengar perkataan Riku yang menasihatinya. Ia terdiam untuk sesaat, mencoba mencerna kata-kata Riku, dan kata-kata orang _itu_, menggabungkannya menjadi satu.

"Eehh.. Namine?" Riku mencoba memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua, "kau tidak apa-apa? Apa karena perkataanku tadi?"

Namine menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, "Tidak. Bukan apa-apa," Namine meletakkan kepalanya ke punggung Riku, "terima kasih Riku."

Riku tersenyum sambil menjawab, "Aku senang bisa membantu."

.

.

-...-

Berita di sekolah sudah menyebar sangat luas. Berita 'Namine Watterson selalu diantar oleh laki-laki yang berumur agak tua darinya ke sekolah' membuat Kairi mendatangi Namine dan mengintrogasinya. Apa saja.

"Baiklah, ceritakan siapa laki-laki berambut silver ini," Kairi berkata sambil tersenyum, "apa dia yang membuatmu cerah kembali satu bulan ini?"

"Dia hanya seorang teman," jawab Namine santai, "yang tidak sengaja kutemui."

"Kau tahu, Nam? Dia terlihat tampan kalau kau ingin aku berpendapat," kata Kairi, menghiraukan pacarnya yang berkata 'hei, bagaimana denganku?' tapi Kairi cepat-cepat menambahkan, "yaah, maksudku tentu saja Sora masih di atasnya."

"Lalu?"

"Astaga, Nam. Kalian berdua terlihat cocok. Walaupun dia sedikit lebih tua mungkin?"

"Dan kau memintaku bersama dengannya?" tanya Namine tidak percaya.

Kairi mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. Namine menghela napas panjang melihat perilaku Kairi lalu berkata dengan nada sedikit memrotes, "Bagaimana bisa aku _bersama_ dengan dia? Maksudku, aku berumur 17 tahun dan dia—entahlah, berumur sekitar 20 tahun mungkin? Dia jauh lebih tua dariku."

"Cinta tidak dilihat dari umur, Nams."

"Cinta?" tanya Namine. "..Aku sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya dicintai seseorang.."

Kairi memandang Namine sedih, "Jangan bersedih, Nam. Kau tidak mau _dia_ sedih melihatmu menyesal terus kan?"

Namine mengangguk, "Aku tidak bisa melupakannya.."

"Bagaimana kalau begini," Sora duduk di sebelah Kairi menghadap Namine, "kau tidak perlu melupakan Roxas. Ukirlah namanya dalam hatimu yang paling dalam. Sisanya, lanjutkan hidupmu bersama seseorang yang kau cintai sama dengan rasanya saat kau mencintai Roxas. Roxas tidak mau melihatmu berantakan begini, kau tahu?"

Keheningan mulai menyelimuti mereka bertiga.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau pacarku sendiri bisa berkata seperti itu."

"KAIRI! Aku selalu melakukannya untukmu!"

.

.

-...-

Namine seperti biasa bertemu dengan Riku setelah ia mengunjungi makam_nya_. Riku mengajak Namine untuk menaiki motornya. Namine sendiri terheran-heran dengan ajakan Riku.

"Kemarilah, ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu."

Namine menurut saja kemauan Riku dan duduk di belakangnya, merasakan terpaan angin sejuk begitu Riku mengendarai motornya menuju ke sebuah jembatan yang rusak. Jembatan yang menghubungkan kota Twilight dan Dark City. Namine membulatkan matanya melihat jembatan itu.

_Sebuah kecelakaan terjadi di jembatan yang menghubungkan kota Twilight dan Dark City pukul 20.00. Kecelakaan ini diakibatkan kerusakan jembatan yang tidak kuat menahan beban dari puluhan mobil yang melintasi selama 25 tahun ini. Lebih dari 100 orang luka parah, dan 30 orang tewas._

"Ini tempat dia meninggalkanku," Riku menjelaskan.

"..Siapa?" tanya Namine ragu.

"..Tunanganku."

DEG! Jantung Namine berdegup kencang. Riku kehilangan orang yang disayanginya tepat pada tanggal dimana Roxas.. Astaga..

"Siapa namanya?" Namine bertanya lagi dengan suara yang sedikit redup.

".. Xion Minneva," Riku menjawab perlahan. Lalu ia melanjutkan dengan suara yang merintih, "Dia meninggal di sini. Sehari setelah ia berulang tahun. Kami sempat bertengkar hebat dan... ketika ia pergi dan aku berusaha mengejarnya—"

"Dia.. _pergi_," sambung Namine.

"Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh!" Riku berteriak sambil menekan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Namine berjalan di sebelahnya lalu menepuk pundak Riku, "Kita bernasib sama, kau tahu?"

Riku menatap Namine heran tapi Namine melanjutkan, "Roxas namanya. Aku dan dia sempat bertengkar juga. Konyol sebenarnya. Aku pulang ke rumahku, dan Roxas mengejarku dengan motornya. Tapi ia tidak berhasil melewati jembatan itu sampai Twilight. Jembatan itu roboh dan... dan..." Namine menangis dan Riku langsung memeluknya, sekaligus menjaga keseimbangan Namine begitu menyadari bahwa Namine nyaris pingsan karena menceritakan kejadian itu.

"..Sudahlah, Nam," Riku mencoba menghibur Namine walaupun dirinya sendiri juga merasakan kehilangan di dalam hatinya, "kau tidak perlu menceritakannya kalau kau memang tidak kuat."

"Kenapa..," Namine berkata, "Kenapa kau menceritakan Xion kepadaku?"

Riku terdiam sejenak sebelum berkata, "Karena aku sudah siap. Siap membiarkannya tenang di sana, dan melanjutkan hidupku dengan orang yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupku. Perkataan Xion yang terakhir adalah, aku harus memaafkan diriku sendiri. Dan aku telah melakukannya."

Riku meraih dagu Namine, mengangkatnya dan menatap matanya, "Aku menyukaimu, Namine."

.

.

-...-

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian tersebut. Namine tidak menemui Riku lagi hanya satu kalimat dari laki-laki itu.

_Aku menyukaimu, Namine_.

Siapkah dirinya menyukai Riku?

Hari menjelang sore, dan Namine mendapat kabar dari Yuffie (begitu Namine bertanya apakah gadis itu melihat Riku apa tidak), bahwa Riku memberi Yuffie pesan, dan Riku ingin Yuffie menyampaikannya pada Namine tempo hari. Bahwa Riku, pria berumur 20 tahun itu akan segera pergi ke Destiny Island, kampung halamannya besok pagi. Katanya karena ia mendapat pekerjaan di sana.

Namine tertegun mendengarnya. Seminggu yang lalu laki-laki itu berkata bahwa ia menyukainya, dan sekarang, ia justru pergi darinya?

Malam telah tiba dan Namine masih bingung harus berbuat apa. Ia putus asa, karena ia tahu bahwa ia tidak sempat mengatakannya pada Riku besok pagi, bahwa ia juga.. siap menyukai Riku, dan melepaskan Roxas agar Roxas hidup tenang di sana.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Namine menyelinap keluar jendela, dengan pakaian daster putihnya, ia merangkapinya dengan mantel birunya yang panjang selutut, pergi menuju stasiun. Ia naik kereta menuju tempat Riku tinggal sekarang, di dekat jembatan penghubung Twilight dan Dark City.

Sampai pada akhirnya, Namine mengetuk pintu rumah Riku dan Riku membukakannya.

"Nam—?"

"Aku sudah siap..," Namine bergumam, "Aku siap untuk menjadi pasangan hidupmu."

.

.

-...-

"Tidak kusangka, Namine akan pergi bersama laki-laki itu ke Destiny Island," Kairi berkata kagum. "Awalnya memang sih, orang tua Namine tidak setuju, tapi mau gimana lagi. Namine berjanji akan menjadi pelukis terkenal yang akan membawa nama keluarganya."

"Mengejutkan," Sora berkata sambil tertawa. Matanya tertuju ke langit, mengingat perkataan saudaranya dulu.

_Aku tidak tahu, Sora. Penyakit ini akan segera merenggutku dari Namine. Aku harus memutuskan hubunganku dengan Namine sekarang sebelum ia merasakan bagaimana rasanya ditinggal orang yang dicintainya. Aku mencintainya, semoga ini menjadi yang terbaik untuknya._

'Kau bodoh, Roxas,' batin Sora sambil tersenyum, 'Tapi aku tahu kau telah membuat keputusan yang tepat. Lagipula... Kau yang membuat Namine bertemu dengan laki-laki itu kan?'

.

.

* * *

**A/N: sorry! sorry! atas keterlambatan saya-_-**

**jadi, bagaimana? REVIEW?  
**


End file.
